Arkon The Whitefang's Heilang
"Never have I seen a wolf that big I tell you! The moment he saw us our legs went numb, and at just a glance we knew if we hadn't turned our backs and left the village alone, we would have been chased and murdered one by one" Frederick, the leader of the red hand bandits. Appearance Arkon appears as a larger and rougher around the edges anthro wolf. His figure looks more primal and feralish, aswell as his behavior at times. He is always carrying with him a long heavy two-handed sword, a claymore, but unlike most of his fellow mercenaries, he is able to easily and expertedly handle it with just one of his hands, often using a knife in the other or simply casting spells with it. He also wears a loincloth, adorned with black tribal markings which covers the front and back of his lower body despite leaving the sides open, a memento of his tribe and home, to which he plans to return once his days of adventure are over. Personality Strengths: Despite his appearance Arkon is a kind hearted fellow, always up to lend a hand to the people in need, with a deep sense of honor. If shown kindness and care he will surely return them, he has good memory though and once his trust is lost, it won't be easy to regain it. He can't stand injustice and untrustworthy people. He is loyal to anyone dear to him enough to be called a friend and will always be there for them in case they need. He is competitive, always aiming to be the best or doing his best in every situation, being also a good leader. He is curious by nature, always wanting to learn more about his companions aswell about the world around him. He is always up for some romance and lewds with the right partner. Weaknesses: He sometimes can grow impatient and stubborn. If he doesn't understand something he can easily grow frustrated, needing to find an answer to his dilemma or not being able to rest until he does. Hobbies: The direwolf has learnt how to play a guitar, and although his big paws aren't well fit to press on its frets, he still manages to somehow not mess up too much. He loves crafting items, both for himself and for a living, out of wood and pants alone. Its a hobby that entretains him during the, at least for now, lonely travels he goes through. Weapon, Armor & Abilities Arkon rarely does wear armor, if he does its a light type, leather one, mostly shin guards, bracers and shoulderguards at most. As weapon he uses a sharp and always well cured double edged claymore, 5 ft long. He has grown fond of it, as he stole it from an adventurer in his young teen years, after scaring him off for trying to steal berries from one of his fellow tribewoman. He also bow with him and a knife, he uses both to carve in the flesh of his preys and as a second line of defense in dualwielding. Arkon has also innate magical abilities, although still latent within him. He is extremely sensitive to the flow of mana, able to control it to an extent, producing sparks, flames, gusts of wind or even water out of thin air, without chanting any spells, but doesn't yet know how to properly control magic. History Arkon's Childhood and the Whitefangs Arkon barely remembers his parent's faces any longer, he was barely 2 when they were murdered by a fire elemental. His mother being a Suli, was one of the very few this elemental could even touch thanks to her elemental resistancies, and quickly fell in love with her, despite that though Ashe, Arkon's mother didn't return his feelings, falling in love with Suzak a direwolf working as a artisan in the city of Heaton. They would live together for 4 years, in the middle of which Arkon was born. The little pup loved the toys his father made for him, that's where his love from craftmanship comes from, he wasn't any close to be as good as his father, but still it allowed him to relax and remember those happy times. That happiness didn't last long though, 2 years after Arkon was born, the elemental seeked revenge on his mother, jealous and angered by her love to a beast. They tried to escape through the scalewoods but were eventually chased down. The couple managed to hide the little pup in a cavern and baited the elemental away, unaware of the existance of a child between the two. It took Arkon 2 days to find the courage to leave the place, seeking for his parents, only to find them dead. At that point, the heartbroken child almost didn't have any will to live anymore, he wandered to the chalk plains, starving and collapsed. When he woke up he was laying in a makeshift bed, inside of a hut. The whitefangs, a tribe of nomad wolves traveling through the chalk plains had found him and adopted him as one of their own. From there on he would be and grow as one of the tribe, finding a new reason to live and a new resolve to seek revenge for his parents. ever since his first years of life in the tribe, the direwolf would show an unnatural growth compared to other wolves. He was able to pull his own weight at the mere age of 5, hunting small wild-life by himself and even crafting his own little hut. He was bigger and stronger than any of his age, and at 15 he was alredy considered the strongest hunter of the tribe. He also was a curious boy, always willing to learn something new and accept the elder's guidance. At the age of 18 as per ritual he would be sent to the lost land, it was tradition a hunter would have to go there and bring back at least 10 reptilian heads back with him within 3 days. Arkon brought back 34, needing to make himself another massive sack just to carry them, with the very skin of the creature, shattering all previous records within the tribe. It was he was appointed and had his tail, paws limbs and chest marked as the whitefang's Heilang, literally meaning "Black Wolf" the title that was given to the one and strongest hunter within the tribe. After a year he asked the elders permission to leave, to explore the world, still unable to come over the death of his parents, the elders understanding his desire for revenge allowed him to leave but he would have to make return in 30 years. The life in the outside world After that, he decided to explore the world. He would make a living as a mercenary, often needing to hunt in order to survive. People seemingly avoiding him for his beastly appearance at first, but the few that stuck around, would get to know he wasn't an animal like most thought of him. He traveled the continent, from Pregynt up to Ebony claw clan. After that though, he still couldn't find anyone to teach him the magic he needed, in order to confront the elemental. He decided then to head to the Feydorian empire hoping there he would have better luck.